the_treatyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treaty Wiki
'The Treaty' is a sci-fi/thriller novel about a congregation of scientists and their families left abandoned on Antarctica, attempting to survive underground while an international war wages overhead. The race to claim the last ungoverned continent on Earth has been ongoing without resolve for almost two years. The last scientists remain hidden in an underground town they have built into the ice out of scavenged remnants of former ice stations. They survive on their expert knowledge of their hellish surroundings, and are determined to reclaim the continent from those who wish to rape it of its natural resources. But these scientists have secrets of their own, secrets about each other, about this mysterious island, that have made them targets of some very powerful people. The Treaty was founded on peace, but will crumble under the weight of lies, treachery, murder, and madness. Character profiles Plot ACT 1 David, a castaway, is rescued by a group of scientists living underground in a makeshift ice town called the Treaty. Everyone is suspicious of him. David gets to learn a lot about the town, the war, the abandoned scientists, and his environment, but is keen to get away and on a ship back to Sydney. He is eventually told there is a secret supply ship that can ferry him home, run by the reliable Captain Harold Porter. Everyone in town is anticipating Porter's arrival, worried of encroaching enemies and the next long winter. Porter's ship arrives late and crashes into the docks wildly. When the man steps down, he is drunk and tearful. He mumbles, 'The man from Alcatraz says hello,' before pulling out a gun and killing himself. All 16 of his sailors are also dead, with bullets to their heads. The Treaty is frightened and confused. ACT 2 Chaos develops. The Treaty no longer has a supply chain and they fear that their position has been compromised. They begin to prepare for the worst, and discuss sinking Porter's ship before it gives away their location. During a poker match, David loses a bet and reveals his real name: Inverloch. It's discovered that he is the son of a prince and the leader of the Coalition. The Treaty leader, Hawk, declares David a spy, but he argues he's just a stupid guy in love. Elsewhere, the Coalition learn from the Alliance that David was captured by the Federation, in order to falsely get the British to rally behind them to fight off the Russians. The Americans promise to get him back. They get in contact with the Treaty and offer a peaceful exchange in a neutral location: a scientist (Anderson) for David. Hawk agrees to it, but the exchange goes wrong when David notices something off about it all. Anderson and some Americans end up shot. Anderson is brought into the Treaty and begins causing chaos, telling people Hawk is the enemy. Anderson is secretly a spy, trying to find Hawk's elusive mashina. When learning blueprints of his machine wound up in Vostok (??), Hawk is forced to go on a mission to destroy them and rides off alone. Two other Treaty members attempt to go save him, but are captured by the Federation and tortured for the location of the Treaty. ACT 3 FGHJKILO Chapters # David the castaway onboard the Big Beluga. # Two fishermen. # Shower scene. Chat at the bar. # David rests in hospital. Hawk gets the Mele's to look at the wreckage. # The kids try to visit Ben. # The Final Five meet. Porter's route will not change. # Marcel is interrogated by Russians. # David and Nana see the ruins. There is a way off the island. # The kids talk about Porter's arrival while Hart and Nana discuss Ben's condition. # Hawk on radio to Toolie. Town announcement about Porter. David objects. While packing, Hawk mocks that David must be off to see a woman. # Porter's ship comes in. 'Man from Alcatraz'. Bang. Crew dead too. # Nana deals with aftermath. Water burial of the sailors. Fox paranoid. # ??? # Hawk argues with Toolie on the phone. Final Five meet and discuss rations, protection. # Ben asks Max who 'the man from Alcatraz' is. Hawk has a nightmare. Zoyka tells David it's none of his business. # Poker night I. FLASHBACK. # Poker night II. FLASHBACK. # Rothera. The Tsar strikes a deal with the Alliance to get his son back. # Talks of cancelling celebrations. Nana upset that David lied to her. Ainslie whispers to him that Nana has killed a man. # # FLASHBACK: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__